


Hells Trap

by piggy_does_smut



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Creepy Comfort, Dehydration, Dry Humping, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piglin! Prince! Technoblade, The nether is constantly hot and uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy_does_smut/pseuds/piggy_does_smut
Summary: Dream gets kidnapped while on a trip to the nether.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 897





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dream makes a trip to the nether, it’s meant to just be a quick exploration.  
> He finds a nether fort and begins exploring it, looking for treasure.

As Dream explored the Fortress, he noticed a strange piglin following him around. This piglin was tall and wore a gold helmet, and different clothes than what Dream usually saw on a piglin. Dream chooses not to look at the piglin too long. Dream is wearing gold, a sign of peace, and he assumes the piglin is merely curious about him. But he doesn’t want to risk this piglin thinking Dream is a threat.  
The piglin followed him for what seemed like hours as Dream explored, keeping a distance between them. Dream eventually thought the piglin had left, not realizing that it was still watching him from a distance.

Dream wasn't paying attention and his guard was down as he opened a chest inside of the Nether fortress. That’s all it took.   
Dream was suddenly slammed into the wall, he shouted as hands grabbed at him, pulling away his sword and axe. He tried to fight back, kicking and trying to punch back at the attacker, but they were bigger than him and stronger, easily pinning his hands behind his back, their body flush against his back.

Then it hit him, it had to be the Piglin who had been following him!

“I- I’m wearing gold! I thought it was supposed to be a sign of peace?” His words were ignored since the pigman probably couldn't understand him anyway.

The pigman painfully pinned his arms behind his back and tied them together. Dream was fuming at this point, there was a peace treaty in place, how could this idiot pig think that kidnapping him was a good idea?

Now, Dream wasn't a small guy by any means. So suddenly being spun around, lifted, and thrown over the shoulder of the piglin caused him to yell in surprise.

The piglin carried him back through the fortress, following the path Dream had taken. Dream chewed his cheek as he tried to memorize where they were going.

“Where are... you taking me?” He asked softly. This time, the piglin grunted in response to his words.

There were more piglins now, probably drawn by Dreams screams. Dream kept his eyes low, avoiding their staring eyes. None approached, which Dream was silently thankful for. But he felt so vulnerable and embarrassed being watched and carried like this.  
  
They walked for ages, Dreams stomach hurt from the piglins shoulder pad digging into his stomach.

They finally approached, and entered, a blackstone building.

This wasn't like the ruins Dream had been to before, this was a proper bastion, but it was bigger, more complex.

Dream realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach he’d been brought to a piglin castle.

After traveling the halls for a while they entered a room with a bed and bookshelves.  
The piglin dumped him onto the floor and Dream squirmed in pain, gritting his teeth as his tailbone hurt from hitting the ground and his stomach hurt from where he’d been perched for ages.

The piglin crouched in front of him, inspecting Dream's mask. Dream searched the piglins face, he seemed to be neutral like the others but his eyes seemed to gleam with some unknown emotion. It made Dream bare his teeth.

“Fuck off.” He spat at the piglin.  
“No.” The piglin spoke, surprising Dream. He didn't think piglins were capable of speech. His wide eyed look caused the piglin to grin, baring his sharp teeth and tusks.

The piglin reached for Dream’s mask. Dream tried to scoot away, but he quickly hit the wall.

The piglin pulled on it, taking it off of Dream’s head. Dreams heart pounded in his chest and he stared at the floor while the piglin inspected his mask.

The piglin gently set his mask aside, reaching out to touch Dreams face. Dream winced at the touch but let the pigling lift his face and look into his green eyes.

The piglin had dark red eyes. He still had a blank look on his face- no smile or frown, just a neutral look. It drove Dream crazy. He wore the mask because he couldn't keep his face neutral and he knew his expressions gave him away.

The piglin suddenly grabbed Dream’s shirt and began ripping down the middle, startling Dream.

“Hey- Don't!” He ignored Dreams outburst, ghosting a hand over Dream's chest.

"You can call me Techno, by the way." He tells Dream softly, not looking up from Dream's pale skin. Dream squirmed nervously under the touch, his hands were beginning to ache. He’d spent most of the walk trying to get his hands free and now was trying harder to pull them apart, the rope dug into his bruised wrists uncomfortably.

He sat on Dreams legs, preventing him from pulling them up to try and protect himself.

The piglin- Techno- continued to rip away his shirt, using his bare hands to tear off the sleeves. He started to trace patterns with his nails on Dreams skin, making the human twitch nervously, worried that Techno was going to put more pressure and either gut him, or cut him up.

  
  


Techno stood up again after leaving endless red trails on Dreams skin and grabbed Dreams pants at the waist and pulled on them, taking off Dreams shoes with each leg.

Dream only reacts as one of his legs is free, he braces against the wall and pulls back his leg before extending it into Technos face.

Techno reels slightly, eyes going wide in surprise. He hadn't expected the force of the kick from such a skinny creature. He rubbed his face as the green eyed human stared up at him, a small triumphant smirk on his face. Techno felt anger bubble up inside of him, he wanted to grab his sword and cut the human to bits.

He resisted, instead standing above the human for several minutes, rubbing his own face as the feeling from the kick subsided. He had a better punishment than killing him in mind.

Techno sat down on his legs again, making the human groan in annoyance and try to fight again.

Techno grabbed his neck and pushed his head against the wall, the human grew still and continued to watch him with his wide green eyes.

Techno leaned in to gently to brush his lips over the humans jaw, earning a pleasant shiver from the man. 

After a few minutes of gently pressing kisses and lightly sucking on his neck, Techno took his revenge.

Techno decided to start on his shoulder, sinking his sharp teeth in and earning a soft scream. After a moment, techno removed his teeth and leaned back to take in the humans reaction.  
"You BIT me!" He gasped. Eyes wide in horror. Techno grinned.

“Yeah. And I'm gonna do it again, and again.” Techno taunted, licking the blood from his lips.

  
  


Dream squirming while Techno bites on his neck, chest, and shoulders. Leaving a wide variety of painful marks and small amounts of blood rolling down his skin.

Technos hands wander down his torso, gliding over Dream's hips and settling on his thigh.

Techno stared down at the pale flesh in his hand and grinned. He slipped down to his stomach and sucked on his thigh. Techno reveled in the squeak Dream made from the sudden action. He tried to kick his legs and squirm away but Techno held him firmly.

“Oh, is that sensitive?” Techno got an angry whine in response.  
  
Techno slowly marked up Dreams thighs, taking in every sultry, needy, and pained sound that he was able to squeeze from the human.  
He tilted his head at Dream as he stood up. Dream stared at him with wide eyes and a flushed face, panting softly.

Techno turned and left him there.

Dream sat up and cursed himself softly. He can only imagine how fucking weak he looked right there. He had honestly been stuck on the thought that the pigman was going to do something… worse to him. And the fact he had very obvious arousal in his boxers probably was hilarious to the pigman, knowing he’d done that to Dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream pressed the back of his head against the wall.

He was so thirsty.

He’d been tied up for hours, he was hot and sore. He’d given up trying to wiggle out of the knotted rope soon after the Piglin had left him. The bites stung but had mostly stopped bleeding

Dream had started to doze off when the door opened. Dream weakly lifted his head at the sound, glaring daggers at the pigman that entered. Techno lingered in front of the door for a moment before approaching Dream. Dream sat up straight and held his glare with the pigman.

Techno reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle.

“This is what you need, right?” He held out what looked like a bottle of water to Dream. Dream felt his chest tighten and nodded.

The pigman came closer and uncapped the lid. Techno held the bottle to Dream's mouth. Dream leaned his head back and slowly drank the warm water until he finished the bottle, keeping his eyes on Techno,   
“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit.” Techno said, lightly picking at a trail of dried blood on Dreams skin, making the human wince.

Techno used another water bottle to wet a piece of cloth, using it to wipe up the blood until the rag was completely stained red and Dreams wounds were cleaned.

Techno left for the bathroom and when he came back Dream sat up so fast he hit his head on the wall.

“Are you okay?” Techno asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What kind of fucking question is that?”

“Fair. Look, stand up.” Techno reached out and grabbed Dream under his arm and forced Dream to stand up. Dreams legs trembled slightly and he sort of slumped against Techno. Techno led him over to the bed and lightly pushed him into the bed. Dream let himself fall face down into the sheets, they were surprisingly soft. Dream laid there silently, unsure of what Techno was going to do to him, although he had an idea.

Techno slowly undid the knotted rope, when his hands were able to go slack Dream pulled his hands forward, propping himself up on his arms and glancing back at Techno, who was carefully wrapping up the rope. Techno set the rope on the table beside the bed and when he turned back to Dream, Dream looked away, staring at his bruised wrists.

“How is your back? I’m sorry I had to leave you so long.”

“Fuck off. Like you care.” Dream snapped back, crawling onto the bed completely. 

Techno ran his hand over Dreams back and made him shiver and look at him with wide eyes.

“Here, let me rub your back.” The bed shifted as Techno climbed onto the bed beside Dream. Dream was too exhausted to fight him, and as long as he wasn't hurting him, Dream would just let him do what he wanted. 

Techno sat beside him on his knees and pressed his hands into Dreams back, rubbing his shoulders and sides. Dream found himself splayed out, allowing Techno to touch him wherever, although his hands never dropped below the small of his back.

Dream felt so confused, why had the pigling kidnapped him? Why did he keep asking if Dream was okay? What did he care? He’d bitten the fuck out of Dreams shoulders, neck, and thighs to punish him for kicking him in the face. Maybe if Dream played along until he could escape he’d get out without any serious injuries. 

Dream groaned softly as Techno dug into his shoulder, instantly he felt his face get warm from the sound he’d made. Techno chuckled lightly above him, making his skin grow hot. Techno was actually quite good at what he was doing, and Dream was beginning to relax into the sheets.

After ages of this, Techno finally stopped. Dream choked on a whine when the piglin removed his hands from his back, muffling his sound with his face pressed into the sheets.

Techno leaned over his back and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, making Dream shiver again. Techno pressed a few more kisses to his shoulders and back before he climbed over to the other side and laid down beside Dream in the bed. Dream didn’t dare risk looking at the piglin. Techno ran his fingers through the humans soft, sweaty hair until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream learned that the door was locked from the outside that night when he’d tried to sneak away while the piglin slept. There were no windows in the bedroom or bathroom for him to try and escape through either.

He’d considered trying to use the rope left out to strangle the sleeping piglin, but even if he had succeeded, he’d still be stuck in that room until someone came to find him.

Dream put his pants back on, hiding his shoes under the bed for when he’d make his escape. His shirt was in ruins and unwearable so Dream just left it where it was. It was too hot for a shirt anyway, practically too hot to even wear his pants. 

There was nowhere cool for him and after a few hours he would find himself overheating and taking off his pants. He folded them up and hid them under the bed with his shoes. Dream didn’t sleep, but decided to lay in the bed again beside Techno to keep the piglin from waking up and being suspicious. 

Techno woke eventually, lifting his head to look around, he jumped slightly when he saw Dream staring at him from beside him in bed.

“Good morning.” Techno rumbled, Dream squinted at him. Techno reached over and wrapped his hand around Dreams side, pulling him towards his body. Dream groaned softly, pressing away from Techno. Techno made a soft sound of complaint when Dream didn’t snuggle up to him. Dreams stomach rumbled and he shifted harder to get away from Technos strong hand. Techno finally sighed and released Dream, who practically flew out of the bed.

“It’s too early to deal with this squirly shit.” Techno complained, rolling onto his back and stretching.

“And it’s too early to deal with your nasty morning breath.” Dream snarled. 

“It’s not  _ that _ bad.” Techno chuckled, sitting up. Techno threw his legs off the bed and reached into a drawer beside his bed, taking out another water bottle. “Come here. I was told you need two of these a day, right?” He waved the bottle at Dream, who slumped. He was thirsty again, not as bad as before, but he still needed it if he was going to keep his strength up.

Dream slowly walked over, watching the piglins movements to see if he’d reach out for him again. Dream was close enough to touch him now, and reached to take the bottle from Techno, who jerked away, keeping it out of reach.

“No, no. Get on your knees.” He demanded, and Dream froze. Face warming up, he shook his head. Techno grabbed Dream by his shoulder and shoved him downward. Dreams knees hit the blackstone hard and caused him to groan.

Techno brushed his thumb along Dreams jaw, tilting his head up to look up at him. Dream felt weird as the bottle of water was put up to his lips, but didn’t feel comfortable trying to fight him. He didn’t want to risk Techno taking away the water.

While Dream was drinking, Techno nudged Dreams thigh with his foot, making Dream cough and jerk away.

Techno pressed his foot to Dreams crotch, Dream grit his teeth. He was still sensitive from being worked up before. The piglins hoof was uncomfortable, but the small movements were stimulating enough to wake Dreams cock up again.

Techno pushed his leg under Dreams body, pressing his shin against Dreams crotch instead. Dream lightly grabbed the back of his leg, other hand coming to rest on the bed beside Technos thigh. Technos hand rustled through Dreams hair and he glanced up at the piglin. Techno was grinning softly at him, red eyes still looking sleepy. Dream blushed as he realized what he was doing, panting softly as he ground his hips against the piglins leg like a dog. He closed his eyes and continued to let himself rut against Technos leg. He felt himself drawing closer and whined softly, Techno gripped his hair and pulled him closer to his leg until Dreams chin was resting on his knee. Dream looked up at the piglin again, eyes welling up with tears as he felt his orgasm grow closer. 

Suddenly, Techno pushed him back, causing Dream to lose his balance and fall back onto his butt. Dream stared at him in confusion as Techno stood up.

“I’m going to go get us something to eat, you be good and wait right there.”


	4. Chapter 4

Techno returned not much later with a meal for Dream. 

“Hoglin meat, and more water. Don’t eat in my bed.” Techno said as he set the plate on the bedside table. Techno turned and began striping. Dream nervously watched as Techno changed. 

Dream slid off the bed, taking the plate and standing in the corner away from Techno and slowly began eating.

“I’m going to go out again. I’ll be back with another meal for you.” Techno said as he looked in the mirror to inspect his long hair. He picked up a brush and quickly ran it through his messy pink hair.

Techno glanced at Dream looking him over once before leaving.

He, of course, locked the door.

\----------

Techno came back hours later, carrying two trays of food. Techno sat on the floor beside his bed, setting both trays down. 

“More hoglin meat. And potatoes, from my personal garden.” The tray he’d set away from himself had a bottle of water sitting on it. Dream approached slowly, sitting down cross legged across from Techno, who nodded and began eating. Dream picked up the water and drank about half of it before he touched his food. He wiped his mouth and set the bottle back down, picking up a fork and poking at the baked potato.

“How do you grow potatoes?” Dream carefully asked before he used the fork to cut into it and scooped some of it into his mouth.

“Very slowly.” Techno chuckled a little. “Using potions mostly, the kind I was given require very little water, but grow very slowly.”

They ate the rest of their meals in silence.

When Dream finished he stood up and got into a defensive position near the bed. Techno put the trays together and put them outside the door. He reentered and approached Dream, who instantly began backing away. Dream was in no mood.

Techno stepped closer and Dream's knees hit the bed. Dreams breathing began to pick up as Techno loomed over him. Techno reached up and gently touched his face. Dream flinched and grabbed his wrist. Techno raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Don’t.” Dream said firmly. Techno laughed a little and Dream felt himself shrink. 

“I think…” Techno leaned forward, free hand coming to rest on Dreams lower back. “I will do what I want.” And pressed his lips to Dreams jaw. 

Techno pushed Dream onto the bed. He grabbed both of Dreams hands and pinned them over his head

Dream kicked his legs out but Techno was already pressed into his neck, scraping his teeth. Dream let out a guttural sound and managed to wiggle one of his hands free, and slammed his fist into the back of Technos head. Techno growled and sunk his teeth into one of the scabbed over bites from before, drawing blood again. Dream screeched and Techno held his teeth in place while he grabbed Dreams wrist, getting him under control again. 

Techno spent nearly an hour teasing Dream, kissing him and touching him, leaving a mix of arousal and a stinging, buzzing feeling of pain for Dream to stew in.

Techno was sitting in his chair in the corner of his room, face deep in a book. He was hardly aware of Dream sitting on the floor beside him, tied up and flustered. 

Techno finally sighed and put down his book. “Fine. stop whimpering. Get in my lap.” Dream slowly took to his feet, standing in front of Techno waiting for the piglin to shift in his chair and make room for Dream. Dream carefully climbed into Technos lap, Techno brushed his hands over Dreams sides and settled on his hips. He carefully watched Dreams green eyes as the human settled into his lap, and pressed their hips together. Technos lips curl slightly and Dream winced.

“Please.” Dream said softly as Techno began rubbing his hips.

“Please what?”

“I… Touch me.” 

“Where?” Techno asked, one hand sliding to Dream's thin stomach, tracing his V line and making the humans hips twitch.

“My dick, _Techno_ , please.” He made sure to draw out the piglins name, which seemed to get a reaction out of him, because he quickly slid down Dream’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around Dream’s needy member.

Dream instantly moaned and rutted his hips forwards, trying to get more friction from his hand. Dream started to make needy sounds, no longer giving a shit about his dignity. Techno had teased him nonstop the last few days, he just wanted to be able to release. Techno obliged with his need, working his hand up and down Dream as the human whined and moaned. Dream placed his hands on the chairs arms so he could more easily fuck into Technos hand.

“Fuck. You’ve got me so worked up.” Techno suddenly groaned as he stopped jerking off Dream, leaving the human thrusting into nothing.

Techno lightly pushed Dream back and shifted on the chair, reaching down and undoing his own pants.

Dream felt a shiver go up his back as he saw Technos dick, he was _huge_ and had ridges on the underside. Dream wasn’t small, he was average sized, but Techno was so much bigger, and thicker than him it made his cock look almost small in comparison. Techno caught onto Dreams nervousness and put his hands on Dreams hips, pulling him close again.

“Don’t worry, it’s not going in you until I make something that can properly lubricate you.” Techno said quickly, tone almost nervous. But any thoughts Dream had went out the window as Techno wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, pressing them together and started slowly going up and down.Techno groaned softly, leaning into Dream's neck as he sped up his hand movements.

Dream squealed as he came on himself and Technos hand. Techno kept going, Dream squirmed with over stimulation but not long after him, Techno was spilling into his hand. Techno licked at Dreams neck, tasting the blood from the bite mark he’d reopened. Dream squirmed as his rough and dry tongue ran over the wound and his neck. Dream gasped and jerked away, reaching up to cover the wound. Techno chuckled a little, letting his hands rest on Dreams sides again.

“Shit, we made a mess.” Techno groaned, rubbing his thumbs on Dreams sides. Dream shivered and laid his head on Technos shoulder, closing his eyes. He was so hot, he was trembling slightly from the heat and exhaustion.

Techno noticed that Dream seemed… ill. And his skin was sticky. He worried he’d done something wrong to actually hurt him.

“Do you need more water?”

“Yes… please.” Dream croaked. Techno slowly pushed Dream off his lap and went over to the drawer he’d stored the bottles in. He took one out and came back over, sitting down on the chair again. Techno gently tugged Dream onto his lap and Dream sat in his lap. Techno gave him the bottle and let him lay against Technos chest while he nursed his water. Techno began humming softly and rubbing Dream's leg.

Dream felt tears bubble up. His eyes stung and before he could stop it, he started sobbing into Technos shoulder.

He felt gross, and hot. He just wanted to cool off for a little bit then he’d be okay.

Techno didn’t say anything while Dream cried in his arms, he let the human shake and sob against him.

“Is there… anything I can do?” He asked softly.

“Let me go.” Dream responded quietly.

“No. Absolutely not.” Techno suddenly snapped and squeezed Dream closer to him, causing Dream to flinch. 

“Why? I don't understand why you’re doing this.” Dream started to sob again, but angrily stared at Techno. Techno brushed Dreams hair out of his eyes, staring silently at him, eyes searching back and forth. He didn’t have an answer for the human. Techno wiped tears from Dream's face before leaning in to gently kiss his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Techno had spent the last few weeks developing a lubricant that he could use with Dream. He didn’t want to injure his pet the first time he used him, Techno knew humans could stretch but techno didn’t want to risk it. He also wanted Dream to be able to at least slightly enjoy it.

He used warped fungus and ground it till it was a clear blue thick jelly. Techno was actually quite proud of his concoction. 

Techno brought his concoction to his room with him that evening. He was nervous, would he even be able to go through with it? 

Dream reacted as soon as Techno opened the door, sitting up in bed and putting down the book he’d been reading. Dream was sitting on the bed, wrapped in the robe Techno had made for him. He’d gotten special fabric from the overworld to make it more comfortable for Dream. 

Techno sat on the end of the bed and Dream drew his legs close to his body, sharp green eyes watching Technos every move. 

Techno poured a small amount of his concoction onto his hand. “Hold out your arm, I want to make sure this stuff won't irritate your skin.” Dream hesitated, making Techno glance up at him. “Trust me, you’re going to want me to use this.” Techno chuckled nervously. Dream felt his face get hot and let Techno smear some of the clear blue jelly onto his arm. It wasn’t hard to imagine what Techno was planning on using it for.

Techno waited, getting up and fiddling around his room and making sure his bookshelf was still organized while Dream stared at the jelly on his arm. Techno definitely wasn’t delaying. He definitely wasn’t nervous. 

“Lay on your back and spread your legs.” Techno commanded, standing by the edge of the bed. Dream looked up at him, dread on his face. “I… I’m going to be gentle.” Techno promised.

Techno slowly undressed Dream, untying the wrap and brushed the robe open.

Techno pulled down Dreams boxers and neatly folded them, placing them on the floor beside the bed. Techno kept his eyes low, avoiding Dream's face.

Dream was flushed at being bare in front of Techno, even though he’d been before, it was different this time. 

Techno pushed Dreams legs open more and Dream leaned forwards, carefully watching Techno. Techo smeared the jelly onto his cheek before gently pressing his finger inside. It burned at first, Dream flinched and closed his eyes.

“Relax, it’ll be easier if you relax.” Techno said softly as he wiggled his finger. Dream shifted his legs wider and slowed his breathing, trying to relax his body. Techno went slow, waiting until he was sure Dream was relaxed enough to slide in a second finger. Techno fingered him carefully, scissoring his hole to stretch it. It wasn't long before Dream began making soft groans, squirming from the fingers inside of him. His body twitched and a whine came from him when Techno crocked his fingers. Techno repeated the motion, making Dream buck into his hand. Dreams neediness sent a striking feeling of arousal, and anticipation, right to Technos groin. Techno grit his teeth and continued to do the same movements with his fingers, watching intently as Dream squirmed on his fingers. Techno brushed his other hand against the underside of Dreams quickly hardening dick and earned another shiver from the human, and a tightening feeling on his fingers.

“You’re still so tight…” Techno murmured, shifting on the bed and getting closer to Dreams body, Dream loosely wrapping his legs around his waist. Techno inserted a third finger and resumed stretching Dream, adding more lubricant until his insides were completely slicked and it trailed down Dreams body. Techno finally pulled his fingers away, making Dream moan and buck into nothing again.

Techno quickly took himself out of his pants, hard from listening to Dreams sounds and feeling his insides with his hand, he leaked with precum. Techno rubbed himself, smearing as much of the jelly onto his cock as he could. He glanced up at Dream, who was intently staring at him, head propped up on a pillow. Techno’s cock twitched in his hand and he blushed, he looked away from the human. He couldn’t look at his face anymore. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Roll over. Onto your stomach.” Techno rumbled softly. 

“Wh… What?” Dream asked, slightly confused at the request.

“Roll over.” Techno repeated, firmer this time.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, at least let me fucking watch.” Dream laughed dryly. Techno glanced at the human, eyes scanning his face again. He had spots on his cheeks, freckles, if Techno remembered right. He had sharp green eyes that pierced right through Techno soul and made his chest tighten and his stomach to flip. He didn’t know _why_ , why he decided he wanted Dream to be his, why he took him the way he did, he just knew he had to have the human.

Techno hesitated, but sighed and decided if Dream wanted to watch, he could.

Techno lined himself up and could see Dream physically tense.

“It’s gonna hurt if you tense.” Techno rubbed himself against Dream, shivering as more of the jelly smeared on himself, the slick making the head of his cock practically slide in. Techno was slow and careful as he pushed the first ridge inside of Dream, who tensed and relaxed around Techno, making it hard for Techno to focus on going slow and being careful.

Techno groaned as he pressed the rest of himself inside, leaning forwards over Dream. He placed one hand on the bed beside him and the other he used to brush the hair out of Dreams face.

“Dream.” Techno gasped softly. Dream whined in response. 

Techno drew himself out before pressing back in, earning a groan from the human under him.

Techno forced himself to keep the slow, agonizing pace until he was sure Dream had stretched enough. Then he began to thrust a little faster, he was already panting and shaking, heat coiled inside of his gut. Dream wasn’t fairing much better than him, the human had one hand gripping Technos wrist, the other was jerking himself off in pace with Technos movements.

“Please.” Dream suddenly said. “Faster- I need- faster!”

Techno groaned and obliged, picking up speed and quickly fucking into Dream. Dream squeaked and came on his chest, hole twitching around Techno.

Techno came with a choked sound, leaning his head forwards he clumsily fucked himself through his orgasm. He didn’t mind Dream clawing at his back.

“Stop- Too much!” Dreams soft cry didn’t matter, though. Techno was already going soft inside of him. Techno pulled himself out and glanced over Dreams face again, eyes tightly shut, mouth hung open, tears running down his cheeks. Techno felt something else stir inside of him and leaned down, pressing his lips against Dreams. 

When he pulled back, Dream was staring at him with wide, confused eyes.

Dream wrapped his arms around Technos neck and pulled him close again, kissing the piglin back. Techno felt his chest swell and his head spin. He felt giddy, he felt silly. Techno ran his hands up and down Dreams sides, enjoying the way Dream sensitively reacted to him, squirming under his touch but not breaking the kiss. Techno pulled back to catch his breath, staring into Dreams wide eyes. Techno stroked his hair and Dreams eyes fluttered shut, relaxing back onto the bed. Techno leaned in to catch his lips again.

Techno felt amazing, like nothing else mattered.


End file.
